


The Best Plans Are Executed In Three Acts

by Snowingiron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: An Attempt At Humour, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Character, POV Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/Snowingiron
Summary: If Ignis was reading fanfiction he would hate the silent pining trope with a burning passion. He can't stand watching Noctis and Gladio pine after each other any longer and decides to do something about it. It doesn't quite go the way Ignis has planned though...





	

Ignis had been trained to analyse situations, people and dynamics, to find weaknesses and exploit them. He didn't have time for lies and facades that people were hiding behind at all times. Ignis was smart, he was clever, and he could see past all that. 

That didn't mean he always made full use of his knowledge. Human relationships and connections were a fickle concept that could be ruined by one careless word. Sometimes Ignis just kept what he knew to himself, wondering why his companions didn't pick up on it as easily. Prompto for example: He rarely talked about his past but he had a good grasp of Niflheim politics. Ignis was quite sure that hadn't been born in Lucis and was trying to hide it from all of them.

But it wouldn't serve any purpose for Ignis to share it with the others, it would only stress their friendship and tear them apart if someone else would expose Prompto. He had to tell them himself, on his own terms. Only then would it keep them together and possibly strengthen their bond. All of that were weaknesses though and quite easy to notice, when you watched someone for longer than just a moment.

Gladio's weakness was obviously Noctis. He cared for the prince in a way no one else did. He was ready to _die_ for him and that was something that clouded his judgement in many situations. Ignis often had to remind him that his own life was just as valuable, but he didn't really need to worry about that.

Because, contrary to the original purpose: Noctis was just as ready to sacrifice himself for Gladio's sake. It was not the way it was supposed to be, but both of them had forgotten that along the way. Ignis remembered the day Noctis and Gladio had met, he remembered how long it took them to get along. But once they did, they seeked each other out like stars on the same sky and touched each other quite often, no matter how casually it was. Sometimes it was disguised as harmless wrestling, but the noises they made weren't as innocent.

Ignis wondered why Prompto didn't notice any of that. He was young and he only thought about girls and his camera, but still... It was so obvious, the way Noctis would lean into Gladio's side when he was cold, the way Gladio smiled to himself before he sneaked his arm around him.

And the most horrifying observation Ignis had made over the years was this: Noctis and Gladio didn't realise it either.

It would be funny if it weren't so sad, because Ignis could also see those moments of silent pining, when Prompto teased Noctis about Lunafreya, and Gladio would frown and turn his head to look out of the window. It was the same when Gladio got hit on by strangers at the gas station and Noctis pushed out his bottom lip in a mix of a scowl and a pout. 

Ignis soon decided that it was _too_ sad and he couldn't stand watching them anymore. At night, with a snoring Prompto beside him he wondered whether he should help them or not. It was a sensitive topic and one wrong move could ruin it all. It was a high risk, so he needed a plan. 

The best plans were executed in three acts and Ignis decided to settle for this:

1\. Bring one of them into a dangerous situation that _seems_ life-threatening but will eventually just make the other one panic.  
2\. Get Prompto out of the way so he won't ruin everything.  
3\. Let the other one treat the wounds and then magic will happen.

Ignis was 75.67% sure that it would work, because the feelings were quite obvious on both sides and an emotional impact would let both parties realise how important they were to each other. A serious conversation would follow that either ended in just a kiss or hot and wild sex. In case of Gladio and Noctis there was a 99,99% chance that they would end up having sex. It was quite obvious by the way Noctis drooled at the sight of Gladio's arms. And Gladio would literally do everything for their Prince. 

There were only two minor risk factors:

1\. Prompto fucks everything up.  
2\. It could rain. Rain would definitely dampen the mood.

Ignis only had to find the right kind of danger to put one of them in (It should be Gladio. They were used to Noctis being in danger and it would turn around their whole dynamic. Fuck, Ignis was so _smart_ he could hardly believe himself sometimes).

Next time they stopped at a gas station Ignis offered to look up some missions for them to take. They were always a little short on money and Ignis knew what kind of beasts Gladio had trouble with. Thunder Bombs creeped him out apparently and there were some of them messing up the power supply of the area. Perfect.

"Couldn't you choose something else, Ignis?" Gladio sounded annoyed.

"It provides us with more money than the rest."

That was a lie, but the argument of money worked perfectly fine on their group, since they longed for another night in a hotel instead of a tent. In the beginning camping had been quite fun, but now they groaned everytime the sun was setting. 

The Thunder Bombs were easy to find at night since they lighted up the night sky around them and Gladio summoned his sword with a sigh.

"Let's get those fuckers."

It seemed very easy and simple, in the beginning. He just had to pull Noctis away from Gladio and force him to fight alongside him instead of his bodyguard. It was all fine and Gladio _did_ start to have trouble, like he expected. What he _didn't_ expect though was for Prompto fo fuck it all up.

Oh wait, he totally did expect that. But he had definitely underrated the probabilty of it and how soon it would happen. Ignis couldn't help but for his instinct to kick in, moving between Prompto and the Thunder Bomb to keep it from pouncing on his comrade. But it had already fully charged with electricity and was hitting Ignis right in the chest.

 _This is not what I planned_ , was the last thing he thought before everything turned black.

He did not know how long he'd been out, but when he woke he was wrapped securely in a blanket cocoon and every single muscle in his body _ached_. Ugh. Definitely not what he had planned. He groaned and tried to free his hand from the blanket to fumble for his glasses but it was quickly caught by trembling and extremely sweaty fingers that squeezed him hard.

He opened his eyes to the sight of Prompto, who looked _very_ concerned. 

"Ignis?" His voice was a little shaky and his eyes red... almost puffy. Had he _cried_? Shit, what if something else had gone wrong and Gladio was hurt worse than Ignis had anticipated? Or was it Noctis?

"What happened?" he croaked and tried to pull back his hand but Prompto was holding it firmly and didn't let go.

"You did something extremely stupid, that's what happened! Sacrificing yourself like that, you're not the hero of our group, you know?!"

"Ugh," Ignis felt his ears ring at Prompto's high pitched voice and closed his eyes again. "I had a different plan. I know something went wrong. But you weren't supposed to be on your own, why didn't you stick to Gladio?"

"Because it's usually you and me! You're always by my side but then you switched places with Noctis and I didn't know what to do and... and... I was so scared."

His voice was barely more than a whisper now and he pressed Ignis' hand against his forehead, sobbing quietly.

"Why are you _crying_?" 

Ignis was horrified. Prompto and Ignis didn't share the deepest of friendship, even though Prompto really seemed to enjoy his cooking and always wanted to take a goddamn _selfie_ with him. But this was new and Ignis didn't know how to deal with it because he didn't understand where it was coming from. It made Ignis feel awfully vulnerable and helpless because he didn't have a plan, he didn't have any data to analyze the situation with. This was bad.

"Because I was scared! That you would die and it would be my fault and... you don't even know that I like you." What. "Like, really like you. Cindy is pretty but... you're hot." _What_. "And I like you. Uhm, I already said that."

"What."

Prompto looked at Ignis' dumbfounded face and suddenly moved closer, so close that Ignis could feel the boy's breath on his face and it made a blush creep over his skin. Then Prompto was pressing a quick and embarrassingly passionate kiss to his lips before pulling back into the other corner of the tent again. 

… What even.

"Prompto..."

"If you don't want me t-"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Where is this coming from, Prompto? When did this happen? Are you playing games with me? You never showed any signs of interest, your expressions were always the same and you didn't treat me any differently at some point. What did I miss?"

Prompto considered him for a moment and then shrugged with a smile.

"It's quite easy with you. You're always looking at everyone else, analyzing them to death, you don't really notice when someone is watching you. You're not as smart as you think, you know?"

Whaaaat.

The horror intensified and Ignis clawed at his own face in frustration, because even now he couldn't think of one single memory that would back up what Prompto had just said. How was it possible for Ignis to be so oblivious? There was just no way... 

"This is humiliating."

Prompto's face dropped.

"I'm sorry that my feelings are inconvenient for you."

Ignis finally wrestled himself free of the blankets and sat up with a groan, grimacing at the effort.

"Fuck, that's not... I'm just..."

"Confused? Flattered? Happy? Aroused?"

Ignis choked on the rest of his own sentence, covering his mouth with one hand. Had he really been so wrong about Prompto? It was not that Ignis wasn't intrigued, but... should he really give in to someone who had outsmarted him? The thought made him insecure. If he couldn't figure out Prompto and couldn't plan ahead... he would lose control.

"All of the above, I guess," Prompto concluded and moved back into Ignis' personal space to put both hands on his shoulders and push him back down into the bedroll. "You really need to work on your controlling issues, Iggy. I can help you with that if you want."

But for once Ignis couldn't say anything, didn't _know_ what the appropriate answer would be to get what he wanted. What _did_ he even want? All he knew was that Prompto's kiss still tingled on his lips and he was staring at Prompto's mouth, swallowing hard.

"Uhm..."

"Another kiss?" Prompto murmured.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Prompto cupped Ignis' cheeks with both hands and pressed their lips together once more.

Ignis felt a little dizzy but the pain in his muscles slowly made room for a more pleasant feeling and his hands moved over Prompto's back to cling to his shirt and hold him there. Ignis had kissed before, for scientific reasons. He'd studied kisses like he would an enemy and had found the perfect strategy to make his partner shiver and crumble with need. None of those strategies came to him now, instead he was parting his lips for a sloppy kiss, just following the need for more and it turned quite messy. The reason for that was that he didn't control the kiss. It was Prompto. Ignis couldn't care less.

When Prompto pulled away with a gasp his cheeks were red and his eyes gleaming with promise.

"Never do that again, okay?" He said. "You can try to help me, but don't put yourself in danger so carelessly. It's not like you."

"No," Ignis murmured. "It's really not. I thought I had figured you out, but I was completely wrong it seems."

"Hmmm... Perhaps. I'll give you a chance to know me properly though." He ran a delicate finger over Ignis' neckline. "If you want to."

Ignis cleared his throat. "Yes. That would be... I would want that."

Prompto beamed at him. "Good! I'll get you something to eat. Gladio and Noct tried to cook but it went horribly wrong so they just made some cup noodles instead."

Ignis sighed. "That's fine."

Prompto nodded and moved to the flap of tent, but then he stopped and turned around one last time.

"Oh, and... your plan worked. I was quite busy taking care of you while you were out. Gladio and Noct spent some time alone together and fucked in their tent all night. Be happy that you didn't have to hear that."

Ignis stared at him. 

" _What_."

Prompto only laughed.

**_That little shit._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my. I hope you'll forgive me for turning it around I like that, I know you came for Noctis and Gladio. And that was the plan, originally. BUT THEN PROMPTO CAME ALONG AND FUCKED IT ALL UP. So I thought you should be surprised too? I've only shipped Noctis and Gladio so far and I don't think Ignis/Prompto is very popular but after writing this... I might have changed my mind.
> 
> I hope you still liked it and leave me some kudos or even a comment :) If you want to come talk to me, I'm on [tumblr](http://squishysoul.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
